


Antoinette and Bombshell

by perfect_forgery



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character swap, F/F, and Cheryl's serpent name is bombshell, cause i thought it fit, jason is alive, serpent!cheryl, the first chapter is very canon focused but it diverges in the rest, this is just an idea i was fucking around with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Antoinette Topaz is the cold queen bee of Riverdale HighBombshell is one of the southside serpent transferswhat happens when their worlds collide





	1. A chance meeting

Antoinette Topaz, the queen of the northside. She was the top dog at Riverdale High, head of the River Vixens, infamous bitch. There was not a single person in riverdale that didn’t know who she was.

Bombshell was a southside serpent, through and through. She had grown up the south, just her and her brother J. they hadn’t been the most well off people but they made do with what they had. The serpents had supported them in tough times, it’s what family did.

Life had been calm for her until she started at Riverdale high. None of the gang members had been thrilled with the closure of southside high, it was the school that every serpent in history had attended. Seeing it close was like seeing the end of an era. Now, the southsiders were being shipped of to the only other school nearby: Riverdale High. Something about the place rubbed Bombshell the wrong way, the halls were uncomfortably clean making it seem as if the place was recently abandoned, the lockers were all the same shade of blue. They had no personality. The students were just as boring as the building, all of them except her.

The girl had introduced herself to the southsiders on their first morning there. Her introduction had been… eventful, to say the least.  
“Antoinette, nobody invited fascist barbie to the party” Betty Cooper said to the girl  
“Wrong, Elizabeth” Antoinette said in a mocking tone “Nobody invited the southside scum to our school. Listen up, snakes” she turned to the serpents “i will not allow Riverdale High’s perfect GPA to be screwed up by you overcrowding underachievers”

Bombshell was pissed, this girl was bitchy to say the least  
“Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face” Bombshell said, she knew it was stupid to engage with the taunts. She felt J’s comforting hand on her shoulder  
“Happily, Queen of the Buskers” Antoinette said. The girls’ eyes met for just a second, that second showed Bombshell who the girl in front of her really was. And it was fascinating.

Antoinette Topaz fascinated Bombshell. The girl had personality, she was a bright flame in a world of ice, yet Bombshell saw there was something darker there. Antoinette was in pain, she was hiding her suffering under a layer of untouchable fire. The girl even looked like a flame, she wore shades of deep red and black, her hair had soft streaks of pink that reminded Bombshell of a dwindling flame.

The next time the two girls crossed paths, they were alone. Bombshell ended up hearing the tail end of a phone call  
“Did you just tell Arch that Forsythe and Ronnie kissed?” Bombshell asked, Arch was her friend, her fellow serpent. If Antoinette really wanted to fuck with her buddy, she better have a reason.  
“Yes, so what if i did?” Antoinette smirked, fixing up her blood red lipstick  
“Did you at least have a reason?”

Antoinette put her lipstick away “oh, that's right. You're new here” she turned towards bombshell “hi, i’m Antoinette Topaz, AKA Antoinette Torpedo which means, i need no reason… i simply am. Feel free to tremble”  
Bombshell saw the pain behind the feisty girl’s eyes, her eyes were screaming out for help, hoping that someday, somebody would notice she was suffering.   
“I have a better idea” Bombshell began “why don’t you tell me what’s really going on because clearly you’re in a lot of pain” Bombshell placed a comforting hand on Antoinette’s shoulder, the same way her brother always did for her. She felt the shorter girl recoil and then melt into her touch, it was only for a second though. Antoinette suddenly looked panicked. She slapped Bombshell’s hand away  
“Get your dirty, sapphic serpent hands off of my body you creep” Antoinette yelled before storming out of the room.

Bombshell walked out of the room where she found her brother waiting for her  
“The hell was that about?” he asked, concern rich in his voice  
“Just a little chat with the queen bee, that’s all”  
“Oh really, because you look a little… intrigued”  
“J, are you suggesting that i have a crush on miss ‘Antoinette Torpedo’ over there”  
“I’m not suggesting anything, i’m just stating facts. And the fact is that you have a crush on Miss Topaz herself”  
“Yeah… well you’re into that Lodge girl, Harper”  
“Maybe, maybe not. You’ll never know” J smiled as his sister punched his shoulder “hey, are we still going to the movies tonight?”  
“Are you kidding, you really think i have something better to do than go see a gay rom-com with an absolute smoke-show cast?”

The siblings laughed as they walked down the hallway, making their way to english.

J stood his sister up that night. She was at the local cinema waiting for him, he had told her to meet him there, but he never showed up. That was when Bombshell saw a familiar face.

“Let me guess, a taste of tango for Antoinette Torpedo” Bombshell said with a grin as the girl turned towards her  
“What do you want, and why the hell do you keep stalking me, sappho the snake?”  
“I’m not stalking you, i came to see this movie with my brother but he ditched me. Also, Sappho the snake? Really?”  
“Not at the top of my insult game tonight, sorry” she said, the pain in her eyes clearer than ever  
“Are you okay?” Bombshell asked softly  
“Well i’m alone at the movies” Antoinette replied, equally as soft “and i’m trying to stay out of my house which my uncle has turned into his sexual play pen… so no. i am really not okay”  
“Well i was going to grab a seat alone… maybe you’d like to join me, no pressure”   
“I’d like that a lot, thanks Bombshell”  
“Cheryl”  
“What?”   
“my real name is Cheryl, Bombshell is a serpent nickname”  
“Well, thank you, Cheryl”  
“Anytime, Toni”

That shook something in the other girl. Toni, she had never been given a nickname before. She had always been working to push others away, nobody had ever been allowed close enough to give her one. Toni, she loved it.

The two girls spent the rest of the night together, just Cheryl and Toni. they ended up sitting together at the bar in Pop’s. They were sat in a comfortable silence when their drinks arrived.

Bombshell had been intrigued by Antoinette but Cheryl, Cheryl was infatuated with Toni. she wanted to know everything about her, to connect with her. She wanted to be friends, or maybe something more. Bombshell felt like she could just be Cheryl around Toni. she sensed that Toni felt the same level of safety around her… but something was still wrong with her.  
“I heard you crying in that movie, Antoinette”  
“I never cry at movies, real life is tragic enough” Toni said with a forlorn laugh “It’s just, when Simon’s mom said he stopped being a happy kid because he was hiding a secret, just…”  
“Toni,” She could see the tears in the other girl’s eyes. It was as if all the pain and suffering that had been kept behind them was all rushing out at once.  
“Everyone thinks i’m this loveless...monster, but i’m not. I loved someone, someone who loved me just as much. But my uncle destroyed it.”  
“You mean your cousin, i don’t know his real name but everyone around here calls him Sweet Pea. He sounds like he was a nice guy” She had heard the rumours, about how Antoinette’s aunt had killed her brother and then herself. Toni had dealt with a great deal of shit that she didn’t deserve.  
“No, not Sweet Pea.” Toni took a deep breath “her name was Sabrina. She was my junior high sweetheart until my mother found out about her. I haven’t seen or heard from her since…” it looked as if she suddenly realised something “i-i should go, sorry for wasting your time tonight”

She practically jumped out of her seat, she turned to walk away when she felt another hand on top of hers.  
“Toni, it’s okay. You can talk to me” 

Toni looked terrified. Every part of her was screaming to run away, to hide, but the safety she felt from Cheryl’s touch was overwhelming.  
“I just can’t see you get hurt, I’m sorry Bombshell. I have to go”

And like that, Antoinette was gone. She was out the door and running down the street. Bombshell knew the shorter girl had been in pain, but she couldn’t even comprehend the fear she felt. She was going to help Toni feel safe, even if it was the last thing she did.


	2. love and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusion, anxiety, concern and betrayal.
> 
> Cheryl really hates her cousin

“I’m being serious, J!” Bombshell exclaimed  
“Yeah, because you going on a date with Antoinette Topaz and then seeing her cry and storm out is totally plausible. Nice try, Sis” 

The twins were sat in Bombshell’s bedroom. She was sat on her bed as J wandered about the small room. Although it was a small space to wander, most of it was taken up by a double bed and her work desk.   
“How would you have even gotten on a date with her? She hates us, remember”  
“Jason”  
“Woah, breaking out the real name. Something must be serious”  
“Yeah, me. I’m telling you, something’s wrong with Antoinette Topaz. She needs help, J”

He turned to his sister “look Cheryl. If I’m honest I find this hard to believe”  
“But-“  
“But” he stopped her interruption “if you want to try and get through to her then I’ll support you, it’s what family does”

Bombshell pulled her brother into a tight hug, he meant the world to her. She knew she couldn’t do this alone so having him by her side made everything seem alright. 

Antoinette wasn’t receiving the same love and support on her end  
“And where have you been exactly?” Her uncle asked as she came home  
“I was just out with one of my friends, nothing special” she said, attempting to get to the stairs. She was easily cut off by her uncle  
“You don’t have friends, girl” he sneered. He never said her name, not since Sweet Pea, known to her uncle as Sammy, had died. He treated her like shit, like she was the reason Sweet Pea had died, like it hadn’t been his wife that shot his son. “Tell me where you’ve been and who you’ve been with”  
“I was just with…” she paused. Her uncle wasn’t exactly the most tolerant man around, he had threatened her when he found out about Sabrina. She didn’t want him to know about Cheryl.

Cheryl was her safe place. She didn’t know the redhead that well but she knew that the girl made her feel comfortable for the first time in months. She felt like she could be herself without fear of judgment around Cheryl. No, her uncle couldn’t know about her. 

“This guy, his name is J”  
“J? J is a letter not a name”  
“He likes letters”  
“He sounds like an idiot, but at least you weren’t with a girl. I refuse to have a deviant under my roof. Now, go to bed, girl” he stepped away from the steps and watched Antoinette go up. 

The moment she reached the top, she felt like she could finally breathe again. Every breath hurt when she was at home, it felt like the whole house was on top of her chest, crushing her lungs and making each breath more difficult than the last. It was fear. The fear that her uncle would realise what she was, who she was with. The fear that she was alone with nobody who cared enough to fight for her. The fear that this would be her life forever.

Antoinette didn't want to be alone anymore, she regretted running out on the first person to make her feel comfortable since her cousin died. Cheryl was kind to her, she listened when nobody else would, she wouldn't leave Antoinette alone until she thought she felt comfortable. Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom was genuinely the kindest person Antoinette had ever met… and it hurt that she had abandoned her at Pop’s.

The next day at school, Antoinette could only focus on trying to find Bombshell. She finally managed to track her down at lunch, she was sat at the serpent table with the rest of her gang.

“Bombshell” Antoinette smiled as several serpent heads whipped around to look at her  
“What do you want, Topaz?” Arch said, cutting her off from the table. The red-headed serpent king towered over her making her feel somewhat small  
“What i want is to speak to my friend, move it Andrews” she said. Arch looked over to Bombshell only to see her getting up off the table and walking over towards the small argument.  
“Hey Toni, what's up?” Bombshell smiled  
“Toni? What the fu-” Arch began, he was quickly cut off by J pulling him back to the table as he winked at his sister.  
“Can we talk, about last night?” Toni asked, melting into the comfort of Cheryl’s presence  
“Are you okay?” Cheryl asked. She looked deep into Toni’s eyes, they were a window into Toni’s mind, easily saying every single word she couldn't. But Cheryl seemed to be the only person who could read them… and she read fear. A deep cut fear that came alongside love, it was a fear that she shouldn't have to feel.

The entire cafeteria went silent as the students saw the strangest thing. Antoinette Topaz, the ice cold queen of riverdale, was being pulled into a hug by a southside serpent. Right there, right in the middle of the room Cheryl had pulled Toni into a hug and Toni had fallen into it. Her fears lifting away for those moments of embrace as a few tears streamed down her face.

“Let's go somewhere quiet, then you can tell me everything” Cheryl said softly as she broke the embrace.

The students quickly diverted their attention away from the pair, muttering under their breaths  
“Did you see that?”  
“Isn’t the redhead from the southside?”  
“I thought Topaz hated snakes”

The two girls walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the buzz of confusion. They made their way down the hall and dived into the empty music room.

“You’re shaking” Cheryl said  
“Only a little” Toni replied through a fake laugh as she sat at the piano bench  
“So, you wanted to talk?” Cheryl sat next to her  
“I’m sorry i ran out on you”  
“Don’t apologize, you were scared. I get it”  
“No, you don’t” Her voice was suddenly harsh and cold.   
“Then help me understand”  
“My uncle is a real piece of shit. He thinks there’s something wrong with me because-” she paused “because of who i love. The last time he knew i was with a girl he flipped out. I haven’t heard from her since. Cheryl… i think he did something to her, i don't want anything to happen to you”  
“Toni…”  
“Everytime i’m home it feels like i’m dying. I can hardly breathe, my legs go weak, i’ve never been more afraid then when i’m with him”  
“Then don't be” Cheryl said, her voice sounding very final  
“What?”  
“Don’t go anywhere near him, i have a trailer on the southside. It’s small and a little uncomfortable, but at least it’s not there”  
“Are you being serious?” Toni asked. Her eyes started to light up with something foreign to her. She was full of hope.  
“Absolutely. Toni-” before she could finish her sentence the shorter girl had closed the distance between them. Their lips met and they were kissing, it was deep and powerful. Both of the girls melted at the other’s touch, hoping the moment would never end. 

But all good things must. They snapped apart as they heard the door to the room open.  
Elizabeth Cooper and Ronnie Lodge had stumbled into the room, clearly they had not intended on entering the room.  
“Cousin Betty, what a nice surprise” Bombshell said with a sarcastic smile  
“Hey Bombshell” Betty sounded strange “wha-what’s up?”  
“Elizabeth, were you watching us through the window?” Antoinette said, standing up and approaching the intruders  
“Nope” Ronnie said just a little too suddenly  
“Seriously, Veronica?” Toni was enraged  
“It’s just- i didn’t… Betty made me do it!”  
“Ronnie!” Betty yelled  
“And what exactly is it?” Bombshell asked, standing next to Antoinette

Betty held up a small camcorder “what can i say, it’s good having dirt on the head bitch in charge”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so sorry this chapter took so long to come out, i've been doing exams so i haven't really had a chance to write. i hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed. this was just an idea that i was playing around with so sorry if it isn't the best, other chapters will be better if people enjoy and think i should continue


End file.
